


Your anger turns me on

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: “So, have you managed to find ways to rile him up?” He glances at him questioningly and asks almost defensively, ”What do you mean?” The elder Stilinski smirks, his voice conspiratorial, “I used to find ways to pick fights with his mother just so I could see the fire in her eyes as she got angry. And don’t get me started on the make up sex!” Derek takes a step back, slightly perturbed by this confession but blushing furiously. Of course, the man notices, and he grins knowingly. “Thought so. It’s great isn’t it?”





	Your anger turns me on

When Derek gets there, he’s greeted by the acrid smell of burned oil and melted plastic. He parks the SUV and the mid-day crowd of gawkers move so they can still see the action on the other side of the street. He turns off the lights and gets out of the vehicle, scanning the scene unfolding in front of the building as he walks towards one of his men.

He can see a broken window in the basement apartment and the burnt odor intensifies as he gets closer. From what he can surmise, the fire is out but the there is a team inside going through the necessary checkouts. The single alarm call was for a cooking fire and it looks as though one of the tenants managed to extinguish it rapidly. Boyd spots him and walks his way, removing his helmet as he goes along. “Hey Chief, you needed to stretch your legs?” The man’s grin pulls one out of him. ”You know me, always looking for the action. What’s the status here?” 

Boyd’s explanation is short and confirms his original assessment. They talk a bit more and they get interrupted by sudden yelling from somewhere on the left. They both turn to see a man step up angrily to a couple, shouting in their faces and gesticulating furiously. It’s clear that the man is rapidly losing his shit and he crosses over to try and diffuse whatever situation is unfolding.

The nearer he gets the more he can distinguish the man’s messy hair and upturned nose but what grabs his attention the most is how his amber eyes flash as thought they were backlit by fire. His anger shows in the way his eyebrows are almost touching over the bridge of his nose as his face sneers in disdain , it shows in the way he holds himself back rigidly, as though he’s seconds away from physically assaulting what he assumes are tenants from the same building, it shows in the way his fists are balled so tight his knuckles are white with the tension and he’s so breathtakingly attractive he falters a bit.

He’s near enough now that he clearly sees the redness on his face and the blood dripping down his forearm and knows he needs medical help. He also hears the insults the man is slinging, thinking a sailor would be proud, and he halts a few feet away as the man’s contemptuous voice carries on as he shouts out, “You are a stupid, moronic imbecile who lacks judgment to a degree I’ve never seen before!!” Derek inches closer and tries to determine what the issue is. The guy being yelled at is nonchalant and seemingly untroubled by the situation and Derek lays a hand on the angry man’s arm when the other replies, “Calm down, you’re making a big deal out of nothing“.

Screaming man struggles in his grasp and Derek puts himself in front of him to prevent blows being exchanged but the man leans into his chest and screams over his shoulder, “Don’t fucking tell me to calm down! Your apartment was on fire because you left oil to warm in a pan with no supervision, you fucking jackass! Don’t tell me it’s not a fucking big deal that you were not even in your apartment when the fire spread to your cabinets and drapes, you brain-dead cretin!”

Derek pushes the man until he's able to walk him backwards, putting some much-needed distance between the two of them. The man is seething, with reason, but he regains control of his temper gradually and he’s able to guide him towards the nearest fire truck. “Hey, my name’s Derek. can you tell me what happened while I take care of your injuries?” The man stops walking and looks at his arms with a frown. ”Huh?… I- ah… sure. I didn’t know I got hurt.” Derek has him sit on the curb while he grabs a first aid kit from the truck then kneels in front of him, asking questions as he works. ” I’m not a medic but I have First Responder training so you might want to have yourself checked at the hospital, ok?” The man nods and seems to deflate so he keeps on asking questions. ”What’s your name?” The man mumbles, his gaze moving from the arm Derek was working on to his eyes. “Stiles. It’s a nickname before you ask.” His smile is a bit tense around the mouth, but Derek sees how it would illuminate his face if it was the result of joy. “So? What happened?” Stiles slumps and rolls his eyes. “The moron over there put a pan of oil to heat then went to speak with her,” he points his chin in the couple’s direction, “he obviously got distracted and the oil caught on fire and it spread to the drapes. Good thing I was leaving when I did. I saw the smoke, grabbed the fire extinguisher and managed to put it out. I tried opening the window but it was stuck so I smashed it with my elbow to let the smoke out. Not sure how I got these burns though.” 

Derek finishes wrapping his arm in bandages then moves to his face and uses a pad of gauze and water from a bottle to clean his cheek, then a clean pad to cool the burn. Stiles hisses at the contact and closes his eyes and he finds himself captivated by the shadows the fan of his lashes leave on his skin. He swallows thickly and hopes his inappropriate interest is not noticed. He gently removes the pad and applies a layer of ointment to the burn then a bandage. “There you go. You’re all set but I suggest you take some pain reliever every 4 hours.” Stiles looks up and blinks a few times, eyes slightly unfocussed as tears pool along his lashes then run down his cheeks.

He grasps his shoulder as his body trembles. “Hey, it’s alright, you’re alright. The adrenaline dropped and you’re in shock. Let me get a blanket okay?” Stiles nods and he hurriedly grabs one from the truck, shaking it open as he returns to the curb. He drapes it around Stiles and tucks him along his body in a side hug. Derek knows it’s unprofessional but the despair in the man’s honey eyes break a barrier he has never crossed before and he does not find it in himself to care. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles’ voice cracks as he justifies his breakdown, ”It’s stupid but the last picture of my mom I own and my cat are up there and the though I could have lost them is just… it pisses me off that he’s so unconcerned by everything. I’m just… _so_ _angry_.” Derek hugs him tighter. “Hey, don’t apologize. You’re right and I agree with you. He’s put everyone in danger, and he could get sued for reckless endangerment. Tell your story to the police.” 

Stiles snorts and wipes his face with a corner of the blanket as the distinct whoop whooping siren of a police cruiser resonates around the neighborhood, the vehicle coming to a stop behind the fire engine. The fact that the Sheriff himself is there surprises Derek but it quickly makes sense when the man almost runs to them once he spots Stiles, yelling Stiles’ name in a panicked voice. Stiles rises on wobbly legs and is engulfed in the Sheriff’s arms, blanket and all. Stiles muffles, “Dad, I’m fine”, against his father’s shoulder but Derek can see relief in his eyes. Stilinski senior visibly relaxes once he has examined his son and he eventually acknowledges him with a nod and a gruff “Chief Hale”. He nods and smiles back. “Sheriff.”

Stiles sways a bit and he sits back down which has both men frown in concern. His father automatically drops besides him and reaches for the radio attached to his shoulder, rapidly inquiring about the whereabouts of an ambulance. Derek is about to offer his help when a booming voice called his name and he turns to see Boyd gesturing for him to come over. He excuses himself and leaves to attend whatever it is he’s needed for.

Since he’s the senior officer on site it falls on him to fill out and sign off on paperwork, but he’s distracted and keeps an eye on the Stilinski men as he does so. Somehow Boyd notices and he keeps a running commentary as they work, going as far calling the young man Bambi, which, yeah, he can totally see it. Stiles is all long limbs, huge doe like eyes and soft tousled chestnut hair and the realization that he’s totally his type makes him flush, which he’s certain Boyd will use mercilessly to tease him. 

An ambulance finally arrives and the EMTs chat with Stiles and his dad. He can’t tell what they’re saying from this far but one of the technicians disappears only to come back pushing the gurney. He sees Stiles rolling his eyes and the Sheriff takes what is decidedly his default don’t-give-me-bullshit pose. There’s a story there for sure and he’s certain that having a police officer father means that Stiles has seen more than his fair share of it. The younger Stilinski eventually relents and sits down on the gurney and Derek has a sudden bubble of panic at the feeling that he needs to do something before his chance is gone. He looks at Boyd who smirks knowingly then turns back to see Stiles being pushed towards the back of the ambulance and he’s suddenly moving.

He’s jogging and yelling for the EMTs to wait and everything seems to be in slow motion. He sees the Sheriff turn his way and Stiles eyes growing big and the technician frowning in annoyance and all he can think is I need to get there before the ambulance leaves. It takes him a scant few seconds to bridge the distance then he’s standing and staring at Stiles with his mouth agape and his face burning with the flush he knows has tuned him a lovely shade of peony pink. The Sheriff coughs to cover a snort and Stiles’ features are doing a weird thing where he looks halfway to surprised but also attempting to understand what the hell Derek is trying to do. 

He takes a deep breath and his words are indiscernible from one another he talks so fast. “Wouldyou-areyouinterestedingoingforcoffee?” Stiles eyebrows slowly hike towards his hairline and he feels as though he’s making a spectacle of himself. He knows he’s frowning, hell, he is absolutely making a spectacle of himself, but he swallows thickly, takes a deep breath and tries again. “Would you consider going out for coffee, with me?” He watches as Stiles’ eyebrows return to their normal position, but his expression is now confused. “Er…why?”

He wants to be suave and show he’s got his shit together, but he doesn’t and all he manages is to blurt out, “You’re beautiful when you're, angry.” They stare at each other intensely, the silence between them stretching until it’s uncomfortable. It’s the Sheriff who finally breaks the tension. “Stiles, I swear to god, if you don’t say yes, I’m disowning you!” Stiles sputters indignantly and yells, “Daad!”, childishly. There’s a stare down between father and son and Stiles eventually relents with an exaggerated eyeroll. 

The paramedic impatiently interrupts, saying they had to go and starts pushing the gurney away. Stiles’ annoyed, “Really, guys?”, breaks the tension and has the Sheriff snorting. The young man turns his gaze to him, his mouth stretched into a smile that does indeed illuminate his face and he feels something in his chest turn to jelly when he yells “Yeah. Yes, ok!” He barely has the time to register that he said yes when the ambulance doors close and it leaves a few seconds later.

The Sheriff sighs loudly as he rubs a hand along his face, mumbling, “My son is a moron”, before turning to Derek. He stares at the man, a bit unsettled by the comment and waits for him to elaborate. The man is now looking at him as thought he’s also a moron and he understands why when he says, “How will you contact him?” His face is flaming again as he gasps in shock, “Oh my god! I’m a moron too!”

Stilinski dissolves in laughter and he can hear people all around them giggling at his outburst. He hangs his head and groans in defeat, berating himself for his shortcomings. The man lays a hand on his shoulder, breaking his pity party. “Son, be warned that this kind of thing is a daily occurrence with Stiles.“ His smile is fond and Derek feels himself blanch with his next words. “His mother was spectacular when she was spitting mad. He has her eyes and the same fire burns in them. I fell in love at first sight too.” He sputters and his knees lock and he can’t seem to catch his breath.

The Sheriff either does not notice or he ignores him as he drapes an arm over his shoulders, “Now, you have your phone? Good, his number is…” 

-o-o-

They’ve been dating for close to six months, living together for more than half of that time and Derek still has moments where he wonders how he got this lucky. Stiles fits so well in his life he often wonders if they were cast from two halves of the same mold. So much so that their friends have taken to calling them Sterek and he doesn’t even care. He loves their life, loves how close they are but he has this secret that has started weighing on him. He’s been wondering how to deal with it, and he’s come up blank every time he’s tried to address it. 

Surprisingly, it finally gets addressed during the Christmas dinner. He’s in conversation about the municipal elections with the Sheriff when the man takes advantage of the fact that Stiles is in the living room talking with Scott to casually drop, “So, have you managed to find ways to rile him up?” He glances at him questioningly and asks almost defensively, ”What do you mean?” The elder Stilinski smirks, his voice conspiratorial, “I used to find ways to pick fights with his mother just so I could see the fire in her eyes as she got angry. And don’t get me started on the make up sex!” Derek takes a step back, slightly perturbed by this confession but blushing furiously. Of course, the man notices, and he grins knowingly. “Thought so. It’s great isn’t it?”

The worst thing is that it is great. The way Stiles cheeks splotches with red, how his eyes just burn like embers when he’s angry is so beautiful and sexy and the combination turns him on. He has a few seconds to be slightly disgusted with this kink of his before he hears Stiles’ voice escalade in the other room. “He WHAT? That son of a _bitch_!” He can see how agitated, how infuriated his partner is and it’s like a switch has been flipped and he’s instantly hard in his jeans. 

The Sheriff is beaming at him and the next thing he knows the door slams against the wall and Stiles has left the house. There’s a moment of silence the time it takes for his brain to catch up then he’s running after him, yelling, “_Stiles_! Get back here you idiot!” 


End file.
